Capitulo único: Una nueva oportunidad¿¡De vida!
by rivers95
Summary: Marinette y Adrian sufren un terrible accidente al encontrarse en el peor lugar de todos. Al despertar Marinette no era la misma de antes,su rostro,su cabello y hasta su nombre no eran los mismos. Lo único que se mantenía igual eran sus ojos que brillaban como zafiros al igual que los ojos esmeralda del emperador del país con quien se llego a un acuerdo de paz y su futuro prometido


_**Hola! les traigo un oneshort con la temática de reencarnación, pues he estado leyendo mangas coreanos que han hecho de moda esta temática del príncipe y lo de cambiar su destino hasta incluso he visto que la autora de la historia es raptada por el personaje de su propia historia ¡que loco! pero bueno los gráficos de algunas historias son tan preciosas que da ganas de meterse a la historia y llevarse a los lindo chicos que aparecen pero hay que ser realistas je je je. Bueno si les gusta esta historia comenten si quieren continuación para hacer una historia de varios capítulos basándome en este oneshort. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

**Capitulo Único: Una nueva vida oportunidad… ¡¿de vida?!**

-Pero que… ¡que está pasando aquí!-Marinette se toco la cabeza ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía, al tocar su cabello de dio cuenta que era mucho más largo y ¿ondulado?-¿esa soy yo?

-jajajajaja debo estar soñando-miro una última vez su rostro reflejado en el agua de aquella fuente que fue lo primero que vio después de despertar.-me recostare en este lindo césped lleno de flores…woo que lindo suelo con paisaje y todo-suspiro-tranquila yo pronto despertare y de seguro me encontrare en la cama de un hospital, espero que mi cuerpo no tenga heridas graves en el mundo real.

Tras esperar unos minutos, una hora, dos, tres…

-¡ahhhhh! ¡No despierto! ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡señorita! ¡¿se encuentra bien?!-una muchacha vestida con traje de maid vino corriendo hacia ella con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¡¿señorita está usted bien?!-Marinette vio a los alrededores y no veía a nadie más

-¿te refieres a mi?-pregunto Marinette

-Pues claro, a quien más va a ser. Usted es la única señorita Mariana Faure-Dumont.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿a que se refiere?

-¿Cómo me llamante?

-Señorita Mariana Faure –Dumont

-¿yo?

-si

-¡ahhhhhhh!-después de gritar Marinette se desmallo.

-¡señorita!

_**Recuerdos…**_

_-¡Aléjate es peligroso!_

_-¡no! ¡tu estas herido!-_

_-¡te dije que te fueras! ¡¿Por qué siempre estas alrededor?! ¡Aléjate de mí!_

_-¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! _

_Una grande explosión se escucho detrás de ambos y entonces los escombros que estaban desde lo alto detrás de ellos comenzaron a caer hacia ellos junto con las cenizas que las otras explosiones venían, lo único que recordaba Marinette fue que unos fuertes brazos la cubrieron y todo se puso oscuro._

…

-Este lugar es tan diferente de donde vivía-la chica tenía razón, la casa en donde habitaba no era un común porque era gigantesca, con grandes jardines y pabellones.

-Princesa Mariana ¿se siente bien? ¿Desea que la escolte?-preguntas como esa escucho desde que salió de su habitación

-no te preocupes, estoy bien. Quiero estar sola. _Ahora resulta que soy una princesa, toda mi vida ¿Dónde quedo? yo… ¿acaso morí? ¿El …también?_

-¿Dónde estoy?-Marinette ahora Mariana se encontraba en un jardín lleno de rozas azules y dientes de león-que hermoso pero…este no es mi hogar yo…quiero volver-dijo estas últimas palabras con tono quebrado mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-El llanto de una doncella no combinan con estas hermoso paisaje-se escucho una voz conocida por detrás, la princesa se volteo mientras los dientes de león bailaban en el aire.

Lo ojos de la princesa brillantes como el zafiro por las lagrimas derramadas observaron a un hombre más alto que ella con cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda que vestía unas ropas con minuciosos bordados de hilos dorados era como ver a esos emperadores de los libros de la escuela quienes alguna vez gobernaron grandes países.

-tu…Adr

-¡hija!-una mujer de cabellara oscura y recogida llego y abrazo a la princesa.

-Ya obtuvo su audiencia con el emperador. No hay razón para seguir en el palacio.

-Tranquila su majestad, lamento el mal entendido. Solo quería ver su bello jardín, es muy peculiar su rosas azules. Me retiro, larga vida a su majestad-el extraño hombre hizo un reverencia para despedirse sin antes no darle una mirada de curiosidad a la princesa.

-interesante-dijo antes de irse.

-¡hija están bien! ¡¿No te hizo nada?!

-no…yo estoy bien Ma…mamá.

-oh cariño hace mucho no me llamabas así, estoy tan feliz. Vamos regresemos a palacio.

¿Quién era esa persona? su apariencia se parecía mucho al chico que ella alguna vez amo en su otra vida, pero no era posible que él estuviera en este mundo, además solo lo vio por algunos segundos, era imposible porque él estaba muerto.

-mamá

-¿si mi princesa?

-¿Quién era el hombre de hace un momento?

-ah…es el emperador del país con quien hemos estado peleando hace años.

-¿y que vino?

-tu padre y el emperador de ese país han firmado un acuerdo de paz.

-eso es bueno ¿Por qué te veo angustiada?

-es que posiblemente tu padre te…

-¿Qué cosa?

-es posible que te envié como su prometida

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡pero yo no lo permitiré! Ahora que has despertado de tu enfermedad y ahora que las cosas están bien como lo eran antes… ¡no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado otra vez!

Marinette había despertado en un mundo extraño, un mundo donde ella era un princesa, un mundo donde se vestía con vestidos extravagantes con muchas telas encimas y lazos. En este mundo ella ya no era Marinette dupain cheng ahora era la princesa Mariana Faure-Dumont , hija de la realeza y futura prometida de un emperador de un país que ella no conocía.


End file.
